NFL Rush Zone: Next Generation of Guardians
by Aishagirl12
Summary: After the defeat of Sudden Death a new enemy has arisen and their not after the megacores...They're after the Soccer Scepters! What are these mystical objects? And will they be enough to defend against this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Soccer What Now?

She saw it coming but it still caught her off guard, she felt a balled fist make sharp contact with her stomach, her knees buckled, the wind being knocked out of her, she fell to the ground.

'Allie!" A tall, muscular girl with dark brown skin and brown eyes shouted.

the girl was 6 feet tall and had on a soccer uniform it had the number 5 on the front and "Tower Tina" on the back, All soccer players had their Nicknames printed on the back of their girl ran to Allie, the girl who had just been punched in the stomach by the diva herself, Mileka...

The girl rushed to her side and lifted her up in her arms.

'Allie! Are you okay!?" The girl asked, Worried.

'Y-..." Allie replied but coughed. 'Yeah...Ruby...I-...I'm fine..."

'Mileka! Why did you do that!?" One of the soccer girls asked.

'Because it's _ **her**_ fault we lost the game!" Mileka accused Allie.'The problem is that we have an Inefficient leader!"

'Hey! It wasn't her fault!" Ruby replied trying to defend Allie.

'Oh, yeah! Maybe you're right! It was probably _**YOUR FAULT!**_ Butterfingers for tripping on every soccer player on the field!" Mileka accused the taller girl.

'Hey! Who are you calling butterfingers!? It's not Ruby's fault she's taller than every girl on the team!" Taylor retorted.

'Then maybe the big Lummox should get size reduction surgery so we can actually win a game for once!" Mileka sharply replied.

'She's perfect **JUST THE WAY SHE IS!** " Taylor angrily responded.

'Why should that lummox be on our team any way!?" Mileka sharply asked.

'Who are you calling a lummox!? Diva!?" Taylor furiously asked.

'Wannabe prom queen!" Mileka angrily replied.

'Fluzy!" Taylor sharply responded. 'Flower Face!" Mileka retorted.

the two girls butted heads and glared at eachother.

'Hey-ey-ey! Break it up! What's going on here?" Their Soccer Coach, Alex Morgan asked.

'Mileka punched Allie in the stomach!" Ruby proclaimed.

'Mils is this true?" Alex asked giving her a firm, serious look.

'Wh-...What!? I-...! She!" Mileka stammered trying to find a lie to tell their coach so she could get off the hook.

'Mileka..." Alex trailed off in a warning tone.

'D'oh! Fine! I did! But it's only because I'm _**surrounded by incompetence!**_ " Mileka shrieked while taking off her jersey that said "Queen of the Divas'" On the back of it and throwing it to the ground while stepping on it multiple times. 'I QUIT!"

'Fine! Go ahead! Quit! We don't need a bully and two-timing diva like you on the team anyway!" Sydny and Taylor shouted.

'Girls, Girls!" Alex tried to intervene.

'What!? She is a two-timing diva! She acts like she's better than the rest of us and that she's "Above us"! Just because her daddy is rich!" Taylor sharply retorted.

Alex sighed.

'Allie, You okay?" Alex asked.

'Yeah," Allie replied.

'Are you sure, You're okay, Allie? because I know how it feels to get the wind knocked out of you, I was six, and trust me, it was **NOT** a fun ride!" Ruby spoke.

'Yeah, Don't worry! I'm fine," Allie Grunted out as Ruby helped her up.

'Why don't you take a break just in case?" Ruby suggested.

'Great Idea TT, Allie she's got a po-..." Alex intervened before Allie interrupted.

'You DON'T Have to ask me twice!" Allie chirped.

Allie sped to bleachers.

'Why don't we all take a break? It's been a pretty long day," Alex suggested.

The whole team agreed.

In the Showers...

'Why that little-...I oughta!" Taylor growled.

'Let it go, girl, let it go, It's over now," Sydny sighed.

'How can I let it go!? She called Allie an Inefficient leader! She keeps on calling Ruby a Lummox! After we repeatedly told her that she has a name! and that it's Ruby!" Taylor ranted.

'Here!" Ruby called.

'No, Dol' We're not being called for attendance, Taylor's ranting right now," Sydny replied,

'Oh..." Ruby realized.

'She keeps on calling me flower face! And you all know how I **HATE!** Being called Flower instead of Fowler!" Taylor griped.

They all nodded.

'Yeah, The first day when I called her Flower instead of Fowler, I got a painful shiner to the face..." One of the soccer girls recalled.

'Oh...I still feel bad about that, Sorry Leanne..." Taylor nervously apologized.

'It's fine, It was just a minor misunderstanding, I'll just remember never to call you flower ever again," Leanne replied.

'And worst of all she called Lexi "Thumbelina Shortington"! and Sydny Thing 1 and asked where thing 2 was!" Taylor ranted then growled.

'The one day I wanted to punch the girl in the face..." Sydny sighed with frustration.

'Maybe she's just going through some hard stuff," Ruby suggested.

'Ruby...She called you a **Lummox!** how the heck can you defend her!? and how the heck are you not punching her in the face right now!?" Taylor asked confused.

'My mommy and daddy said I couldn't get into anymore fights..." Ruby awkwardly informed.

'C'mon Tay Tay, You know she's the gentle giant of the team," One of the soccer girls said.

'I would've said "Giant Teddy Bear" But I guess gentle giant is good enough" Another soccer girl said.

Ruby giggled.

'Yeah...You've got a point...When she's her normal self, she can't hurt a fly," Taylor sighed.

'But what about that day that kid in 5th grade pushed Allie against the wall and slapped Lexi?" Taylor asked.

'Yeah girl, You beat the crap out of that kid..." Sydny intervened.

'That was because he **injured** my friends! and you don't mess with my friends like that and get away with it!" Ruby sassily replied while cracking her knuckles.

'Oh snap...Girl just made it real..." Another Soccer Girl said,

'That **surprised** me! I had never seen you hurt even a fly! and to see you beat the crap out of a kid..." Allie intervened.

'That was the cherry to the surprise sundae..." Sydny finished.

'Hey Lummox!" They heard Mileka shout.

'How many times have we told you to stop calling her a lummox!? You need to freakin' stop it!" Allie growled.

'Oh Really!? How about another fist to the stomach!?" Mileka threatened.

Mileka tried again but was in for a **BIG** Surprise when Ruby grabbed her wrist and growled...her eyes and pupil shrinking more by the second.

'You even lay another finger on my friend again and you're going to regret you ever met me!" Ruby darkly threatened.

Mileka nervously laughed and sweated bullets.

'H-Hey! D-...Did I say Lummox...? I meant L-..Lummon! Lemon! Who wants lemonade...?" Mileka nervously lied. 'Please don't kill me..." She begged.

'H-Hey Girl," Sydny coaxed.

'P-Put the Fluzy down RT...She's not worth the detention okay?" Taylor also coaxed.

Ruby growled, so angry as if steam was coming from her head, a vein in her forehead about to pop...

'Allie?" Ruby consulted.

'Let her go, I'm fine, as much as I want to her to pay for punching me, I don't want you to get in trouble, She's not worth the detention," Allie sensibly spoke.

Ruby sighed and begrudgingly let Mileka go.

'You're lucky we have a sensible leader at the helm...Or else this would've happened..." Ruby grunted out while cracking her knuckles.

'C'mon kid, I think you've scared the poor fluzy enough," Sydny chuckled.

'Who are calling fluzy!? Thing o-..." Mileka attempted to retort.

'Who are you calling thing one...?" Ruby growled threatening to pummel the smaller, short haired blonde.

'N-Noone...I-..I'll...just leave!" Mileka nervously laughed before getting her things and speeding out of the girls lockers room.

'I never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad you let her go," Allie intervened.

'But not without a warning," A soccer girl chanted like an announcer on TV.

'Yeah, Game day just isn't the same way without you," Sydny chirped.

'Let's go to the community pool to blow off some steam! some of us more than others," Allie shouted.

Allie and Ruby nervously laughed.

At the Pool...

'CANNON BALL!" Allie shouted with glee.

She bounced into the pool and almost splashed all her friends until Ruby grabbed Lexi, Taylor and Sydny and ran.

'Thanks, Ruby Tuesday!" Taylor beamed.

'I would've been fine, but thanks anyway," Sydny sighed.

'I appreciate you!" Lexi chirped.

Ruby giggled and sprinted back to the pool

Lexi sprinted and jumped into the pool as Sydny bounced into the pool, Taylor sprung into the pool, Ruby ran, jumped and fell into the pool.

'Hey! Let's play Water Tag!" Allie suggested.

'Ooh! Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

'Game starts in 3..2..1!" Allie shouted.

'Water Tag!" The girls shouted.

Allie swiftly paddled as Lexi paddled behind her, Allie giggled and held her breath before sinking into the water,

'Ah! Man! Where'd she go!?" Lexi asked.

'Tag, Boo!" Sydny chuckled as she touched Lexi's back.

'Ah Man! No fair!" Lexi giggled.

Taylor swam below and poked Allie's arm.

'Aww man!" Allie giggled. 'Tag!"

Allie then poked Taylor.

'Ah shoot!" Taylor chuckled.

Allie then swam to Ruby and poked her.

'Ah Ponyfeathers!" Ruby giggled.

'WHERE IS THAT SOCCER SCEPTER!?" A Female Robot voice boomed throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ally, and A New Enemy

Ruby yelped and grabbed all her friends, she dived into the pool.

'Sydny," Ruby urgently said.

'Huh?" Sydny asked.

'I want you to go up for air every ten seconds, okay?" Ruby Implored.

'Okay, Girl," Sydny sighed.

'Guys, I want you to go up air too, but later like every 20 seconds, because your lungs are stronger then hers! And I want you all to dive back down as fast as you can okay? I don't want you to get hurt by whatever psycho is out there!" Ruby begged.

They Sadly, Begrudgingly nodded.

'I'll be fine, Just stay here until I figure out what's going on and who's out there!" Ruby replied.

'Okay, Just be careful out there," Allie sighed.

'I will" Ruby responded.

Ruby swam up and gasped for air, she stepped out of the pool to see what was going on, She yelped when she saw 2 robotic women, One was grey with bulky metallic features, thick arms,with thick, metallic curbs, and thick large legs. she had blue eyes and had grey hair.  
The Black one was smaller than the other robot and was shorter, she had a round, chiseled face with purple eyes and black hair.

'Mistress, It is nowhere in sight according to my tracker," The Grey Female Robot replied.

'Your tracker is useless!" The Black Female Robot growled before hitting the other robot upside the head. 'Just like you!"

'Ouch...That wasn't nice..." Ruby muttered while hiding behind a door.

'Mistress, I assure that the tracker is functioning normally!" The Grey one responded.

'Then **why** , Preytell! hasn't it found a soccer scepter yet!?" the Black one asked angrily.

'Because I disabled it!" A tiny voiced said in a snarky tone.

'Huh!?" Both Female Robots asked.

'Aww! She's so cuuuute!" Ruby quietly squealed.

It was a tiny pixie in what looked like to be a fusion of a soccer uniform and a cheerleader outfit it was a peach orange crop top with the number 33 on it and a peach orange mini skirt. she had pom-poms in her hands and sparkley orange wings on her back shaped like waterdrops.  
She had fair skin, Peach pink eyes and Orangish yellow hair in a ponytail.

'Argh! _**You little rat!**_ Drain her!" The Black Female Robot demanded.

'Draining on Ma'am!" The grey female robot complied.

The grey one lunged for the little pixie but the pixie dodged it and energized for her attack.

'Peach Surprise!" The little pixie shouted.

A few Peaches and a little Peach juice rained on the grey bot before she rolled out of the ray.

'Fire Blast!" The Grey female robot shouted.

The pixie made a shield and sent it back their way, the robot women yelped and barely dodged it, people started to panic and scream, they ran out of the community building like it was NO tomorrow.

'Oh now _**YOU'VE SINGED MY CIRCUITS!** Electric Shock!_" The Black Female robot shouted.

The pixie tried to make a strong enough shield but it was too late, the electric shock hit the little pixie and surged through her body, she screamed in pain as the electricity burned her skin and overworked her heart and lungs, she felt herself getting dizzy and weaker by the second before she knew it she could no longer fly nor see...

Ruby gasped and almost cried at the sight.

'Well _**That!**_ Certainly shut her up! Take her to our holding cell!" The Black female robot demanded.

'Yes Ma'am" The Grey one verbally complied.

Ruby couldn't stand to just sit by as they kidnapped the little pixie, so she sprung into action and caught the little pixie in her hands.

'Huh! Human! Give us the pixie and I won't turn you into a human lightning rod!" The Black Female robot shouted.

'B-...But she's hurt!" Ruby stuttered.

She could feel her skin burning due to the pixie's aftermath shocks.

'Oh don't worry she'll be fine after she tells me where the Soccer Scepter is in _**HER TORTURE/CONTAINMENT CELL!**_ " The Black Female robot shouted while charging up her weapon.

Ruby gasped.

'N-...NO! I WON'T Let you kill her!" Ruby retorted.

'Why I oughta-!" The Black Female Robot Growled. 'How about I SHOCK The sense into you! Then maybe you'll cooperate!"

The Black female robot released her electric shock attack but Ruby yelped and dodged it, Ruby sprinted towards them and sweep kicked one while tackling the other one and while they were distracted ran and dived into the pool.

'You guys! We need to get out of here! There are some psycho robot women looking for this pixie girl!" Ruby cried.

'Uh...Girl did you hit your head while diving in? Pixie's don't exist..." Sydny asked.

'Don't believe me? then why is she so tiny? and why does she have wings?" Ruby asked pulling out the pixie.

The girls gasped in astonishment.

'N-No...It can't be..." Lexi and Sydny stammered.

'I must be be dreaming!" Taylor cried.

'She's so adorable!" Allie squealed.

Ruby grabbed her friends, got hers and their clothes, and snuck out of the community building.

'She looks pale.." Sydny noticed.

'What's wrong with her?" Lexi and Taylor asked.

'She...She got electrocuted..." Ruby struggled to say.

'Yikes!" They all cried.

'You poor thing..." Ruby sniveled. 'Does anyone have an extra pair of socks?"

'I do!" Sydny replied.

Sydny gave Ruby a sock.

'Thank you," Ruby responded.

'You're welcome," Sydny replied.

Ruby rapped the pixie up in the sock and checked her pulse.

'Is she breathing?" Taylor and Allie asked.

'Yes, but she is really weak..." Ruby sniveled.

'I'm sure she'll be fine in a few hours," Sydny replied trying to cheer up her friend.

'I hope so," Ruby said, trying her tears.

'Let's all go home okay?" Allie suggested.

'Yeah," They all said. 'It has been a long and crazy day..." They agreed.

They all dried, put their clothes on and went home...


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Ruby opened the door to her parents house and saw a woman with dark brown skin and brown eyes come out, wearing a black business suit with a black skirt with black heels.

'Hi Sweetie, How was your day?" The woman asked.

'It was fine mommy," Ruby replied.

'That's good," Ruby's mom responded with a kiss on her forehead.

'Where's dad?" Ruby asked.

'He's ten minutes away, he just texted me," The woman replied.

'Awesome!" Ruby responded.

When Ruby's mom went to her room, she stopped smiling and shed a tear, she ran to her room and took out the held her close and shed tears of worry and sorrow.

'Please be okay..." Ruby sighed sadly.

Ruby stayed in the corner of her room and continued to hold the poor little pixie in the sock close to warm her up.

5 minutes later a black man with curly black hair, dark green eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt,sweatpants and sneakers came in and smiled.

'Ish! You're home!" The woman cried.

* * *

'Hi Lil' Pup!" Ish cooed.

'Hi daddy," Ruby replied, drying her tears.

'Who's your little friend?" Ish asked.

'O-Oh...She's a little pixie...and she was electrocuted..." Ruby sniveled.

'Aww, I'm sure she'll be fine," Ish encouraged.

'Okay," Ruby sighed.

The pixie moaned, they gasped.

'Where am I...?" The pixie asked.

'At my house! Are you okay?" Ruby asked taking her out of the sock.

'Aside from feeling like a walking lightning rod...I'm fine," The pixie sarcastically replied.

'Heh," Ruby chuckled. 'That's to be expected after getting electrocuted..."

The pixie tried to fly but struggled and fell.

'Woah!" Ruby coaxed before catching her once again. 'Take it easy! you were electrocuted badly!"

'That badly huh?" The pixie asked.

'Yeah..." Ruby answered.

'I'm...Peach..." The Pixie replied.

'Ruby..." Ruby responded.

'I'm Ish, Ish Taylor, Her dad," Ish intervened.

'Nice to meet you ," Peach replied.

'Well, I'll give you two some alone time, Dinner's in 4," Ish responded.

'Okay," Ruby and Peach replied as Ish closed the door.

'4?" Peach asked.

'4 hours" Ruby answered.

4 hours later...

'Ruby," Ish said.

'Huh?" Ruby asked.

'How was school today?" Ish asked. 'You didn't get into any fights today, did you?" he joked.

'No dad," Ruby giggled while eating a spoonful of macaroni. 'School was...fine,"

'Just fine?" Her mom asked. 'It's usually good, What happened?"

'Well...Mileka punched Allie in the stomach today...And I was really close to punching her myself!" Ruby sniveled.

'Oh yikes! I'm sorry baby," her mom asked.

'Well Allie's okay, right?" Ish asked.

'Yeah," Ruby sighed.

'Then that's all that matters," Ruby's mom asked.

'Yeah, I guess," Ruby sighed while drying her tears. 'I just wish everyone could get along..."


End file.
